桜の木になろう,Sakura No Ki Ni Narou
by Oshima Yuko HyeMi Sakura AKB48
Summary: Kushina Uzumaki,Yoshino Nara,Atsuko Maeda,Oshima Yuko,Hana Inuzuka. Harus kehilangan Sahabat terbaik mereka. Tapi,Sahabat Mereka berkata bahwa mereka Akan selalu bersama dengan Ke 5 sahabatnya itu. One Shot!Fict Song!AKB48-Sakura No Ki Ni Narou


**_Sakura No Ki Ni Narou!_**

**_Disclaimer:Masashi Kishimoto_**

**_Rated:K_**

**_Pair:Kushina Uzumaki,Mikoto Uehara,yoshino Nara,Oshima Yuko(Member AKB48),Hana Inuzuka,Atsuko Maeda(Member AKB48)_**

**_Warning:OOC,Gaje,Jelek,Abal abal,Nggk Nyambung,Mirip Pv nya,Sedihnya nggak terasa._**

**_Song:AKB48-Sakura No Ki Ni Narou_**

**_Ada sedikit yang di rubah_**

**_Kon'nichiwa! Futatabi song Fict to!_**

**_Kyō sono teido no yūjō Fict_**

**_Ceritanya itu Mikoto yang Meninggal Nah,Kushina dan ke 4 teman nya ngunjungi Makam dan Rumah Orang Tua Mikoto._**

**_Kalau mau tahu lebih Detailnya silahkan Baca!_**

**_Copy?No!Tidak Boleh!_**

**_Hati Hati!_**

**Enjoy It!**

**Simple And Practical!**

**Don't Like?Don't Read!**

~~Sakura No Ki Ni Narou~~

"Wah,Pemandangan nya indah sekali!Lihat sini,deh Yuko-Chan!"Panggil Yoshino.

"Mana Mana?Aku ingin Lihat"Ucap Oshima Yuko.

"Apaan sih?"Tanya Hana mulai mengikuti Yuko Melihat keluar jendela.

"Haah!Benar,Indah sekali!"Ungkap Hana kagum.

"Mana Mana?Aku ingin lihat pantai Konoha."Kata Atsuko Maeda sambil mendekati Hana.

Gadis berambut merah panjang dan bermata Violet Berumur 19 Tahun hanya memandangi mereka ber empat dengan tatapan Bingung,Kushina Uzumaki.

mendadak Kushina melihat sebuah Bayangan Seperti bayangan Sahabatnya waktu di SMA,Mikoto Uehara yang Meninggal 3 tahun yang lalu.

Roh,Ya!Kushina melihat Roh Mikoto.

Roh Mikoto menghirup dalam dalam Aroma Pantai,Lalu menengok ke arah Belakang menatap Sahabatnya,Mikoto masih menggunakan Seragam**_ Konoha International Senior High_**** School**,KISHS.

Kushina makin terkejut dengan Masuk nya kelopak Bunga Sakura yang berguguran,ia mendongkak kan sedikit kepalanya menatap Kelopak bunga Sakura yang berguguran.

Tangan Kushina mencoba untuk meraih Kelopak bunga Sakura yang berguguran begitu juga Mikoto**_(ceritanya ini sedikit FlashBack Yang berada di Sekolah)_**

**_Haru-iro no sora no shita wo_**  
**_Kimi wa hitori de aruki hajimeru'n da_**

Kushina,Yoshino,Atsuko,Hana,dan Yuko mengunjungi makam Mikoto untuk memanjatkan Do'a,Kushina menaruh Sebuket Bunga di makam Mikoto,Rasa sedih sedikit terbesit di Hati Kushina mengingat Kecelakaan yang merenggut Nyawa Sahabatnya itu.

Yuko menungkan Sake ke Makam Mikoto.

Setelah selesai Mereka mengunjungi Rumah Orang Tua Mikoto.

Tok!Tok!

"Iya,tunggu sebentar!"Jawab Suara Lembut dari dalam Mansion.

Kushina,Yuko,Hana,Yoshino,Dan Atsuko Masuk ke dalam Mansion Uehara setelah di bukkan Pintu Oleh Kaa-san Mikoto.

"Ah,Nak Kushina,Yuko,Hana,Yoshino,Dan Atsuko ada apa ke sini?"Tanya Kaa-san Mikoto.

"Kami hanya berkunjung Ke sini,Mengenang masa Masa saat bersama Mikoto,Baa-san"Jawab Atsuko.

"Kalian mau ke kamar Mikoto?"Tanya Kaa-san.

"Boleh"Jawab Kushina.

Kushina,Yuko,Hana,Atsuko,Yoshino berjalan mengikuti Kaa-san Mikoto menuju Kamar Mikoto yang terlihat Masih Bersih.

"Kalian Masuk duluan saja,Baa-san mau ke Dapur dulu sebentar"Ucap Kaa-san.

Ke-5 nya hanya mengangguk.

Ceklek!

"Mikoto!"Panggil Yuko Keceplosan.

"Opss!"Yuko menutup Mulutnya kaget dengan apa yang di ucapkan nya.

Ke-4 Sahabatnya menatap nya Kaget.

"Gomen Ne"Ucap Yuko menunduk.

Kushina tersseyum.

"Tidak apa apa,Aku juga suka keceplosan manggil nama Mikoto"Kata Kushina.

Mereka berlima masuk ke dalam Kamar Mikoto,Kushina mengambil Album Foto Mikoto.

Ada foto nya dengan Mikoto tengah berdiri di bawah pohon Sakura,Kushina tersenyum.

Ada juga Fotonya sewaktu Tiduran di bawah pohon Sakura,Mikoto pernah mengatakan bahwa ia paling menyukai berfoto di bawah Pohon Sakura,Karna Menurutnya Pohon Sakura itu sangat Cantik.

Ada juga foto Mikoto,Hana,Kushina,Yoshino,Atsuko,Yuko tengah duduk di bawah Pohon Sakura sambil bernyanyi salah satu foto yang membuat Kushina Menangis,Fotonya ketika Ia menempelkan Kelopak Bunga Sakura di pipi Mikoto lalu mereka Tertawa Bahagia.

Kushina menitikkan Air Mata.

**_Itsuka mita yume no you ni_**  
**_Egaite kita nagai michi_**

**_Seifuku to sugita hibi wo_**  
**_Kyou no omoide ni shimaikonde_**

Mereka ber lima mendatangi Sekolah Sma KISHS untuk bernostlagia(Bener nggak tulisan nya?).

Kushina dan Yuko tertawa mendengar Ungkapan Sensei mereka,Tsunade."Jadi,Hana kamu sudah menikah dan mempunyai anak?"Tanya Tsunade pada Hana yang tengah melihat lihat Foto Graduation mereka.

"Iya,nama nya Kiba Inuzuka"Jawab Hana Malu malu.

"Ah,Sensei!Dia curang tuh!Masa dia udah duluan nikah sih!"Tunjuk Kushina dan Atsuko pada Hana.

Tsunade tertawa.

"Mungkin Hana berfikir bahwa ia sudah siap untuk menikah dan menerima Resiko Malam Pertama"Ucap Tsunade.

Wajah Kushina,Hana,Yuko,Yoshino,Dan Atsuko Layaknya kepiting rebus.

"Wajah kalian udah siap untuk di Oseng nih"Ucap Tsunade Jahil.

"Sensei selalu begitu deh"Ucap Yuko.

"Ya sudah,Sensei harus kembali mengajar,ya?Sampai jumpa"Ucap Tsunade sambil melambaikan tangan pada Mantan Muridnya itu.

"Ya,Hati Hati Sensei!"

**_Atarashiku umarekawaru_**  
**_Sono senaka wo mimamotteru_**

**_Fuan sou ni furimuku_**  
**_Kimi ga muri ni hohoenda toki_**  
**_Hoho ni ochita namida wa_**  
**_Otona ni naru tame no_**  
**_Piriodo_**

**_Eien no sakura no ki ni narou_**

Kushina,Yuko,Atsuko,Yoshino,dan Hana keluar dari gedung KISHS,Mereka berhenti sejenak karna melihat bayangan Mikoto yang sedang mengobrol dengan beberapa Murid,Mikoto Menoleh ke arah Sahabatnya dan tersenyum Sekenan nya.

Mendadak Bayangan nya bersama Mikoto di bawah Pohon Sakura terlintas di memorinya,Kushina mencoba untuk meraih kelopak bunga Sakura begitu juga bisa meraih Salah Satu kelopak bunga,Lalu menunjukkan nya pada Mikoto,Mikoto hanya tersenyum.

"Boleh aku taruh di pipi mu?"Tanya Kushina.

"Tentu Saja"Jawab Mikoto lalu memjamkan Matanya.

Kushina menempelkan Bunga Sakura di pipi Mikoto.

"Selesai,Coba buka Matamu"Ucap Kushina.

Perlahan Kelopak mata onxy Mikoto membuka.

Ia langsung tertawa lepas bersama Kushina,Begitu juga Kushina.

**_Sou boku wa koko kara ugokanai yo_**  
**_Moshi kimi ga kokoro no michi ni mayotte mo_**  
**_Ai no basho ga wakaru you ni tatte iru_**

**_Kyoushitsu no hinata no naka_**  
**_Kurasumeito to katatta mirai wa_**  
**_Ima kimi ga aruki dashita_**  
**_Sono ippo me no saki ni aru_**

Kushina merasa Bosan,dengan ujian masuk Perguruan tinggi.

Karan Soal soalnya sangat sulit,Roh Mikoto datang dan mengamati lembar Ujian Milik Kushina,tangan berada di Dagunya.

Kushina hanya memperhatikan terus lembar Ujian nya,sampai sampai tidak menyadari keberadaan Roh Mikoto di Sampingnya.

'Sepertinya Kushina-Chan Kesusahan deh'Pikir Mikoto.

**_Mankai no kisetsu dake wo_**  
**_Kimi wa natsukashinde ite wa ikenai_**  
**_Kogarashi ni furuete ita_**  
**_Fuyu wo koete hana ga saku_**

Di Kantin Yoshino tengah Makan Siang di Kantin,Ada seorang Pemuda yang mencari tempat duduk,melihat itu Yoshino dengan segera meyingkirkan Tas yang ada di sampingnya,pemuda itu pun berjalan kearah Yoshino dan duduk di samping Yoshino.

Pemuda tersebut bernama Shikaku,Shikaku memakan Dengan lahap makan nan nya sampai sampai ia tersedak,Ada pemuda lagi yang mau duduk di depan Yoshino tapi Roh Mikoto Datang dan menduduki Tempat duduk tersebut.

"Maaf,aku duluan"Ucap Mikoto.

Pemuda itu berjalan ke arah Kursi lain yang Kosong,Mikoto tertawa melihat Shikaku yang berulang kali tersedak.

**_Dare mo inai koutei_**  
**_Toki ni hitori kaette oide_**  
**_Sotsugyou shita ano hi no_**

Di malam Hari tempat Yuko Berkerja~~

Di Sebuah Restoran Mewah,Yuko tengah mengelap Sebuah gelas sambil menatap ke arah Sungai yang di atasnya ada sebuah jembatan yang menyala,Yuko tersenyum Pahit dulu ia sering sekali Naik kapal di atas Danau itu bersama Mikoto.

Mikoto ingin menyentuh bahu Yuko,tapi keburu atasan nya manggil dan Yuko menoleh,Mikoto tersenyum Kecut

**_Kagayaite iru kimi ni_**  
**_Aeru yo_**

**_Eien no sakura no ki ni narou_**  
**_Sutaato no mejirushi ni naru you ni_**

Di siang hari di Konoha City~~

Hana tengah berjalan jalan Bersama Kiba di Taman,mereka berjalan sambil bermain main.

melihat Ayunan Hana mengajak Kiba untuk Naik.

"Kiba-Kun,kita Naik Ayunan,yuk?Nanti di Ayunan Kaa-san akan ceritaiin tentang Sahabat Kaa-san"Ucap Hana lembut.

"Iya, aku mau, Kita naik Ayunan,Tapi bener ya,Celitaiin tentang Sahabt Kaa-san"Jawab Kiba Matanya sedikit berbinar Jenaka.

"Iya, -san janji"Ucap Hana.

Kiba Naik di Ayunan,Hana menceritakan semua tentang Mikoto sambil mengayunkan Ayunan tersebut.

Kiba hanya tertawa.

Roh Mikoto datang dan menatap Kiba Sambil tersenyum Lembut membayangkan bagaimana Masa depan nya jika ia tidak meninggal dalam Kecelakaan itu.

**_Hanabira no subete ga chitte ite mo_**  
**_Eda ga ryoute hiroge nagara matte iru_**

Di Kantor Atsuko~~

Atsuko tengah membereskan berkas berkasnya dan memasukan nya ke Lacinya,Setelah itu ia mengambil Tas selempang hitam nya dan berjalan menuju Tower hanya memandangi Kota Konoha dari Konoha Tower,Atsuko tidak merasakan Keberadaan Mikoto di Sampingnya.

Mikoto Memandang Kota Konoha dengan tatapan merogoh saku Blazer pink nya,dan mendapatkan Kelopak Bunga Sakura yang pernah Kushina letakkan di Pipinya.

Mikoto menjulurkan Kelopak tersebut bermaksud untuk menerbangkan nya.

"Aku akan selalu di sini bersama Kalian"lirih Mikoto,air matanya tidak dapat terbendung lagi.

**_Dare mo mina mune ni oshibana no you na_**  
**_Kesshin wo dokoka ni wasurete iru_**  
**_Omoidashite_**  
**_Sakura ga saku kisetsu ni_**  
**_Boku no koto wo..._**  
**_Ippon no ki wo..._**

Atsuko menengok ke belakang nya dan mendapat ti Sebuah Kok Badminton berada di bawah Kakinya,ia mengambilnya dan melemparkan nya ke arah Anak anak yang tengah bermain Badminton,setelah itu ia Pergi dari Konoha Tower sambil membetulkan Syalnya.

**_Eien no sakura no ki ni narou_**  
**_Sou boku wa koko kara ugokanai yo_**  
**_Moshi kimi ga kokoro no michi ni mayotte mo_**

Mikoto memandang Kota Konoha sambil tersenyum tenang,setelah puas ia berbalik badan bermaksud untuk kembali ke Alam nya yang sebenarnya,Mendadak satu persatu tangan menyentuh punggungnya,tangan tangan itu adalah milik Kushina,Yuko,Atsuko,Yoshino,Dan Hana.

Mikoto berbalik,dan ia cukup terkejut.

Kushina mengangguk."Aku akan menjadi pohon Sakura yang Abadi yang selalu menemani kalian"Ucap Mikoto sebelum membalikkan badanya,ia menarik Nafas lalu menutup matanya dan perlahan lahan jalan menuju tempat peristirahatan ,Yuko,Atsuko,Yoshino,Dan Hana mendorong Mikoto sedikit.

**_Ai no basho ga wakaru you ni tatte iru_**

Kushina,Yuko,Atsuko,Yoshino,Dan Hana berjalan bersama menuju Rumah mereka masing masing sambil berbincang bincang.

**_OWARI_**

*Ambil Tisue*Hiks...Aku buat Fict ini sambil nangis,Soalnya aku bikin Fictnya sambil nonton Video PVnya,sedih banget.

Kayaknya nggak ada adegan yang mengharukan,ya?*iyalah*Maaf nih,Sedihnya nggk ke rasa.

Aku mohon Review,ya?

Thanks!

Ini Translate nya:

**_Di bawah langit musim semi penuh warna_**  
**_Kau mulai berjalan sendirian_**  
**_Di jalan panjang yang selalu kau bayangkan_**  
**_Sama seperti mimpi yang pernah kau impikan_**

**_Ketika kau menempatkan seragammu dan hari-hari yang berlalu_**  
**_Menjadi kenanganmu untuk hari ini_**  
**_Kau terlahir kembali_**  
**_Aku memandangi punggungmu_**

**_Air mata yang jatuh ke pipimu_**  
**_Ketika kau menengok kebelakang dengan penuh kecemasan_**  
**_Dan memaksakan senyuman_**  
**_Adalah masa-masa_**  
**_Yang membantumu tumbuh dewasa_**

**_Aku akan menjadi pohon sakura yang abadi_**  
**_Ya, aku tak akan bergerak dari sini_**  
**_Ketika hatimu kehilangan arah_**  
**_Aku akan berdiri disini, agar kau tahu dimana cinta itu berada_**

**_Kau baru mengambil_**  
**_Langkah pertama_**  
**_Menuju masa depan yang kau bicarakan dengan teman sekelasmu_**  
**_Di sudut kelas yang cerah_**

**_Kau tidak akan merasa rindu_**  
**_Pada musim ketika bunga sakura bermekaran_**  
**_Kau akan melewati musim dingin dengan angin dinginnya yang membuatmu menggigil_**  
**_Dan bunga akan bermekaran_**

**_Terkadang, kembalilah sendiri_**  
**_Ke halaman sekolah yang sepi_**  
**_Kau akan mendapati_**  
**_Dirimu yang bersinar_**  
**_Di hari kelulusanmu_**

**_Aku akan menjadi pohon sakura yang abadi_**  
**_Dan menandai tiik awalmu_**  
**_Walaupun semua kelopak bungaku berguguran_**  
**_Cabang-cabangku akan terentang, menunggumu_**

**_Setiap orang selalu melupakan suatu tempat_**  
**_Keputusan yang mereka buat, seperti bunga yang terdesak di dalam hati_**  
**_Di musim ketika bunga sakura bermekaran_**  
**_Ingatlah_**  
**_Diriku…._**  
**_Satu pohon itu…_**

**_Aku akan menjadi pohon sakura yang abadi_**  
**_Ya, aku tak akan bergerak dari sini_**  
**_Ketika hatimu kehilangan arah_**  
**_Aku akan berdiri disini, agar kau tahu dimana cinta itu berada.._**

**_Kalau ini Romanjinya:_**

春の色の完全な空の下で  
あなたが一人で歩き始める  
長い道のりで、あなたは常に想像してきた  
ただ、あなたが今まで夢見ていた夢のような

あなたは上のスーツを入れて、日がなくなっているとき  
今日のために思い出になって  
あなたが再び生まれている  
私はあなたの背中を見て

頬に落ちた涙  
あなたは恐怖を振り返ってみると  
と笑顔を強制  
日であった  
それはあなたが成長する助け

私は、桜の木は多年生であるだろう  
はい、私はここから移動しません  
心が方向を失ったとき  
私は愛がどこにあるので、あなたが知っている、ここでしょう

あなただけ取る  
策略  
未来に向かって、あなたのクラスメートと話している  
教室の日当たりの良いコーナーで

あなたはホームシックを感じることはありません  
桜が咲いて春に  
あなたは、風の寒さと冬は震えるなり渡します  
と花が咲きます

時々、自分でバックアップ  
さびれた校庭に  
あなたが見つける  
あなたが輝いている  
卒業式の日に

私は、桜の木は多年生であるだろう  
そして、あなたのオリジナルのtiikをマーク  
すべての私の花の花びらが落ちていますが  
待っている、私の枝を伸ばしされます

誰もが常に場所を忘れる  
そのような心に押し花として彼らが作る決定、  
桜が咲いている季節に  
覚えている  
自分...  
一本の木...

私は、桜の木は多年生であるだろう  
はい、私はここから移動しません  
心が方向を失ったとき  
私は愛がどこにあるか知っているので、ここであろう..


End file.
